


Stratusfaction: Momma Knows Best

by flickawhip



Series: Stratusfaction [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Linda and Trish spend some time together.RP Fic.





	Stratusfaction: Momma Knows Best

Trish Stratus had smiled as she spotted Linda sat alone at a table in the food court just outside the ring. She had all but bounced to Linda's side, settling in her lap. 

"Hey you.... missed me?"

Linda smiled at the blonde Canadian bombshell.

"Just a bit."

She admitted. 

"Aww."

Trish smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Think you can handle a little Stratusfaction sweetness?"

Linda smiled.

"I would imagine I could..."

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours."

Linda murred. 

"Follow me."

Trish smiled, heading for her home and not the dressing rooms for once. Linda smiled and followed her. Trish smiled and locked the door behind them, quickly kissing Linda. Linda kissed back. 

"Come to bed?"

Linda nodded and followed Trish upstairs. Trish smiled softly. 

"Okay, so who strips who?"

"That's up to you..."

"Strip each other?"

Linda smiled.

"I can agree to that." 

"So, who goes first?"

"You start."

Linda said. Trish smiled and moved to slip Linda's jacket loose, soon working free her shirt and skirt, her smile soft as she knelt to see to Linda's tights and shoes, standing and kissing her softly. 

"So sexy."

She had continued by removing Linda's bra, smirking as she spoke gently. 

"Nicely done leaving the panties at home."

Linda smiled.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Linda smiled and began to peel off Trish's clothes. Trish smiled and let her. Linda purred at the sight of naked Trish and kissed her lustily. Trish murred and kissed back softly. 

"Take the lead sweetpea."

Linda purred and hardened the kiss and pushed Trish back against the wall. Trish mewled, instantly aroused. Linda began to trail a hand down her front. Trish mewled yet again. Linda began teasing Trish's clit. Trish gasped and arched into her touch. Linda murred and pushed into her. Trish moaned instantly. Linda quickly set a pace. Trish murred instantly. Linda purred and upped her pace. Trish soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
